1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and more particularly to a computer enclosure with a disk drive bracket.
2. General Background
When a conventional computer is assembled, at least one disk drive bracket is mounted in a computer enclosure. Data storage devices such as a hard disk drive, a floppy disk drive, and a compact disk read only memory drive are then attached to the drive bracket.
A disk drive bracket is usually secured to a computer enclosure between one side panel and a front panel of the computer enclosure. U.S. Pat. No. 6,811,230 discloses an electronic apparatus including an enclosure having a plurality of wall portions. A bracket has a loading slot and is removably mounted in the enclosure. A module has a protuberance and a tapped hole and is capable of being loaded into and unloaded from the bracket through the loading slot. The bracket has an engaging portion configured to engage with the protuberance to hold the module in a predetermined position in the bracket. An aperture is located in a position opposite the tapped hole of the module, which is held in the predetermined position. Thus a screw is driven into the tapped hole through the aperture. The engaging portion includes a raised portion formed by inwardly raising a part of the bracket and a slit formed in the raised portion, which is opened toward the loading slot of the bracket. The slit is capable of being penetrated by a part of the protuberance.
However, because the typical computer enclosure has a complicated structure, and includes a plurality of storage devices assembled into the drive brackets, vibrations will occur and the bottom panels of the drive brackets are prone to be distorted.
What is needed, therefore, is a computer enclosure having a simple structure for securely housing a disk drive bracket therein.